tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilaedrian
The Ilaedrian, the Eldar race of Unarath. The children of Il'Wae'Maddi and Il'Shae Ilaedrioth , they followed their matron from the beyond to the realm of Atheros when she crossed into this reality. They were the first to settle upon Unarath in the Time Before . Taking their name from their sire, it is they alone remember the realm of Atheros in all its splendor and it is they who carry with them a touch of the immortality that Il'Wae'Maddi brought to Atheros. Physical Characteristics Tall and slender, athletic and gracefull; possessing a natural ability for the acrobatic, the Ilaedrian possess an immortal aura and innate ability to wield magicks. Most races find the Ilaedrian to be aloof and consider them to be arrogant, even isolationist. This is fair observation as there are many in the Sun Court who feel that the Ilaedrian are above other races and as such limit their interaction with outsiders to as little as possible. Those who are sensitive to Magicks often say they feel or see an aura around those of Ilaedrian blood, especially those belonging to the Sun Court. Hair and eyecolour vary depending on the court of their birth. Language The Ilaedrian speak the Ilaedrian language ; a language that has evolved from ancient Ilaedrian and in turn is said to come from the Dawn Tongue . Each court has developed their own inflections and dialect however the foundation of the languages remain the same through all courts. Many of the ancient Ilaedrian words given to the world around them are still in use in the Fifth Epoch and have found their way into everyday usage by many races. LifeSpan The Ilaedrian are all but immortal. Many of the Sun Court Nobility are millennia old and can trace their birth back to the First Epoch. While not every Ilaedrian lives so many years, most will live well beyond 1000 years of life. On average Ilaedrian will live for 2000-2800 years. Adulthood llaedrian youth are considered to be children until their 180th birth year despite being full grown and matured by 80 years of age. Until that time, Ilaedrian youth wear clothing with embroidery upon the bodice of the clothing that signifies they are not of age. Coming of age is marked by a ceremony and formal recognition by the leader of the community, often with some form of formal event to mark the occasion. Once a youth reaches adulthood, certain expectations of mature conduct and thought are expected of them. The embroidered markings of youth are no longer worn upon the clothing. Marriage Ilaedrian marriages are often arranged with the focus on providing the race with the best opportunity at producing children (a rare event in the Ilaedrian race) The pregnancy and birth of an Ilaedrian youth is uncommon and a day of great importance to the court in which the child is born. Marriages are considered to be for life and it is rare that one of the Ilaedrian remarry after the passing of a partner. Rarer still is the Marriage of an Ilaedrian to one outside of his or her Court although it does happen. It is almost unthinkable for an Ilaedrain to marry anyone but another Ilaedrian. Such couplings often produce half-Ilaedrian offspring which are viewed in the eyes of the Eldar as a sacrilage against the perfection of Il'Wae'Maddi's creation and plan. Racial Groups The Ilaedrian are broken into three major subgroups and, depending on their birth lineage, are considered to be part of one of these groups. Ilaedrian never change their membership between courts. 'Sun Court' Members of the Sun Court are the equivilent of the High Elves of other fantasy mythos. They are tall, intelligent, fair skinned, have light coloured hair ranging from light brown to straw blond and have eyes that range in colour between light grey to blue. They are considered to the highest breeding of the Ilaedrian and are akin to royalty. Most Ilaedrian rulers are of the Sun Court. 'Moon Court' Members of the Moon Court often have darker eyes and are slightly shorter then their Sun Court cousins. Their skin tends to be very pale like moonlight and their eyes are silver to light grey. Hair is dark brown to black with rare examples of Silver or white found in uncommon circumstances. 'Shadow Court' Members of the Shadow Court are dark skinned, Ebon to light brown and often have vividly coloured eyes ranging from silver to Lavender. Their Hair colour can range from white through silver to black and these Ilaedrian have a enhanced natural grace to their movements far exceeding their Sun and Moon Court Cousins. This court is small in size in comparison to the larger Moon Court and Sun Court. Diet Ilaedrian consume mostly fruit or vegetable based foods with small amounts of lighter protein based on fish or wild bird. Larger domesicated animals are distateful to their refined palate. They also eat breads and pastry and are well known for their almost magical bread (Ilaedrian way bread). Most Ilaedrian can go days between meals and when they do eat it is in moderation. As a general rule the Ilaedrian refrain from over indulgence in alcohol and favour their own brand of wine. With the exception of the Shadow Court, it is rare to find Ilaedrian who use any form of narcotic. Religion The Ilaedrian follow no particular deity. Being the offspring of two celestial beings that, one of who is widely believed to be the mother of all creation, the Ilaedrian tend to view the gods both elder and younger as beings of Atheros; not of the beyond in which they came from. This gives them a general view point that the pantheon of Unarath's universe are colonial in many aspects. They acknowledge that they are beings of great power, but in the minds of the Ilaedrian, so are the Ilaedrian. It is said that some of the Shadow Court have given in to worship of the Unarathian pantheon but this is something that is disavowed by the Sun Court Major Festivals & Holy Days As stated the Ilaedrian do not worship any deity however they do honour the physical world in which they dwell. Ilaedrian of the Sun Court hold the equinox and solstices of Phyros as days of celebration and meditation while the Moon Court does the same with special occurrences of full and new moons. These are days of reflection and celebration, and not considered to be holy or days of ritual. Other days of celebration are those of weddings, births, ascensions (Ilaedrian do not die, they ascend to their home plane) and coming of age. Sickness, Death & Healing The Ilaedrian do not get sick. Disease and viruses cannot harm them. Injury is possible but they are quick to heal. Even old age and infirmity is unable to touch them; they simply willingly fade back into the Beyond when they recognize that their time upon this plane has come to an end. This is similar to Tolkien's eldar traveling to the grey havens; Ilaedrian make a journey and find their way to a place where this plane touches the gateway to the Beyond. They step through and are gone. The only deaths that occur of Ilaedrian in the realm of Unarath are those deaths caused by magick, weapon or accident. Those who do die as a result of one of those three mechanisms find their way to the beyond by means of their soul traveling via planar paths. Their physical remains remain behind but do not decay. Culture & Society Accepted Norms Ilaedrian societial norms vary depending on the Court they are from. Within their society what others would see as subtle differences between each court are matters of great contention between the Ilaedrian courts. Generally there is an acceptable code of what is normal between all the courts. Being left blank for the time being Art The Ilaedrian produce some of the most beautiful art in all of Unarath. Their paintings and sculptures are sought after the world over and are masterpieces of attention to detail. It is said that you can look at an Ilaedrian painting each day of your life and see something new every time you do. Paint and stone are not the only forms of artisitic expression. Wood, naturally sung into shape, is also a prized possession among the Ilaedrian. There are some communities within the Sun Court that are crafted entirely from sung wood - living trees encouraged to grow and shape themselves in a manner that is pleasing to the artist. Ilaedrian music is hauntingly beautiful with the ability to move even the hardest of souls to tears. The Ilaedrian language is descended from the Dawn Tongue and therefore quite flowing and musical in nature. Music The following is a composition created b the composer Adrian von Ziegler and is an example of the musical feel Ilaedrian compositions Martial prowess Being left blank for the time being Category:Races Category:Ilaedrian Category:Johdur Tur Ha'ral Category:Time Before